


Poison

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Thorki One Shots [5]
Category: Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Discussion of babies, Intersex!Loki, Jotun!Loki, Loki is uneasy about it, M/M, Marriage, Thor is king, Thor wants to make a baby with Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 13:21:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1859553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is king and Loki is his Jotun wife/husband. They have been married for some time and Thor wants to have an heir with Loki. Loki, on the other hand, is uneasy about the idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this one thing on Tumblr and felt in love with it.

Thor is king and Loki is his Jotun significant other. Husband. Wife. Whatever. He is Thor's love. After one of their usual love making, they rest in each other's arms but tonight was different. Thor was staring at Loki. Loki did not like this. 

"The first time I saw you, I couldn't believe Jotun women were so nice." Thor said.

Loki raised his eyebrow at Thor. Thor had a heart of gold but he didn't always think things through. Loki accepted this.

"There's no such thing as Jotun women. We don't even have the word." Loki said.  
"But how do you...?" Thor began to ask.  
"Take a guess."  
“It seems wonderful. It’s a heir duty to assure offspring to…”  
"You're not being serious."  
"Why not?"  
"I am Jotun."

Thor was silent and Loki said nothing more. Loki was uncomfortable about giving Thor a child. It's not like he didn't love Thor. It was difficult enough to be a Jotun and to live in Asgard with his beloved Asgardian but to have a half Asgardian, half Jotun child? It was hard enough for Loki to be a runt but to be a runt and produce a half breed? Loki would love his child too much to put him or her through that kind of pain. And he didn't want to burden Thor. Of course, Loki wanted to have a child with Thor. He loves Thor but the burdens and hardships would be too much for his child and love. 

“So? We could produce a child who will cry snowflakes.” Thor said, interrupting Loki's thoughts.  
"What?" Loki was caught off guard.  
"I do not care if our child will be half Jotun. I want to have a child with you. I love you, Loki."  
"But what if it is blue?"  
"Then he or she will be a wonderful gem to the nine realms."  
"What if it cannot lift Mjolnir?"  
"They'll be an amazing warrior regardless."  
"Our child won't be the next king or queen."  
"Yes he or she will. The child is mine and you're my queen, remember?"  
"Do you truly want this? What if it is a mistake or burden?"  
"My love for you and our child is anything but that. Let's start our family, love."

Loki's heart dropped. Thor truly did not care what their child would be like.

"Okay." Loki whispered.  
"What?" Thor gasped.  
"I said okay. Let's have a child."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> http://monkey-hands.tumblr.com/post/41559910500/the-first-time-i-saw-you-i-couldnt-believe -----> my inspiration.


End file.
